Jack Cherno
}} Story As a child, Jack Cherno used to live in a small village home with his younger brother and their parents. Their father worked as a blacksmith, and he wanted his sons to take on the occupation after him, so as such he trained them in his ways. After the death of the previous Emporer, Jack Cherno quickly rose and became coronated as Emporer. Appearance Emporer Jack Penn Cherno is an older man, with greying, unkempt hair, and a fairly fit body for his age. He is somewhat thin and slender, yet is actually quite muscular and strong underneath. While in his youth, he used to have rich olive skin in his youth, it has become pale due to lack of sun exposure, since he spends most of his time either inside or in low light. His eye color appears somewhat on the spectrum between hazel and red, although they cannot be seen through his mask. He has thick lips and a mouth that can have a big, wide smile, and also long eyelashes, a pair of thick, hard-angled, high-arch eyebrows, a small, turned-up nose, high cheekbones, and a strong yet round-ish face all of which also cannot be seen through his mask. He is known most prominently for wearing the Mask of Verity. The Mask of Verity is a large, metal mask, which covers Jack Cherno's face, except for his ears and neck. The face has what appear to be large, round eyes, which have the eyelids closed a big, domestic-pig nose, and a small bit of lines making up a small, slight smile from a closed mouth without lips. The forehead of the mask has a large engraved symbol similar to that of a Mystic Eye , and with what appears to be a tiny uppercase letter J carved above the uppermost eyelash. It is unknown exactly what material the mask is made out of, but it appears to be metallic, with similarities to Tin, Silver, and Titanium. Personality Jack Cherno seems to be an arrogant man. Combat Information Attacks * - A brilliant flash of bright blue energy with a red discharge, this powerful attack can temporarily slightly tear the fabric of reality within a short range, inflicting . * - Performs an aileron roll into a kick, causing a hit that can . * - An attack that may instantly incapacitate the target if they are . * - An attack which requires a turn to charge beforehand, and which releases a beam of swirling light and darkness, pure chaos. * - Changes the weather into a wild storm, allowing for differing effectiveness of specific attack types. Armament * * - An item used as part of Ludusian Empire regalia, passed down from the hands of First Emporer Taku himself, onto Emporer Baxter, and so on, until it became owned by Jack Cherno. Wielding this weapon in battle will change his stat setup to match that of Leviathan. * - Allows him to hear the thoughts of others, allowing for a 10% increased accuracy and evasion chance. Traits * - Is immune to , , , and . Has 75% resistance to and . * - He has the ability to cut a concept with his blade. Trivia *His surname, Cherno, based off the Russian word for "Black", is a fitting name with a number of ties to his character. For one, having a name meaning "black" could easily reflect his antagonistic intentions and also to the type of strange and dangerous magic he uses. **The name Cherno is also a reference to Chernobyl, which is meant to be a sort of mirror to his headquarters in the Wonder Jungle; the Wonder Jungle's barrier being like the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone. Jack Cherno even famously wears a mask-- something that a person in a radiation zone would have to do to help avoid adverse affects of the radiation. ***Oddly enough, the Wonder Jungle continent, on which Jack Cherno lives during his tyrannical rule of Ludus, actually looks vaguely like this Chernobyl radiation map. Though this is a bit of a stretch, and even still simply a coincidence. **Taking into account the fact that his last name translates into "black", this means his name is essentially "Jack Black", , which is the nickname of American actor and musician Thomas Jacob Black, who is also referenced in another place in Fan-Ball canon via Jacques Tenebrae-- another character whose translated name becomes "Jack Black. However, Jack Cherno has no known relation to either Thomas Jacob Black or Jacques Tenebrae. *His middle name, Penn, is based off of the word penumbra, which is, like the name Cherno, another connection to his dark and mysterious character. *His first name, Jack, is based on the playing card usually bearing the portrait of a soldier, page, or knave, and is normally ranking next below a queen. Also of relation is another slang use of the word jack, meaning "to steal." *The Mask of Verity, which he wears at the beginning of his tyrannical reign over Ludus, appears similar to the face of Caritas, the Archangel of Charity (angel counterpart of Mammon). Both the Mask of Verity and Caritas' face are grey; are round and wider at the bottom; have the circular eyes with diagonal lines through them; large, pig-like noses; a small and slight smile; tiny round ears; and a symbol on the forehead. They differ most prominently in the fact that the symbol on Caritas' forehead is a blue, slightly flattened version of the character Hai, the sign of Gaia, whereas the symbol on the Mask of Verity is an engraved Mystic Eye , with what appears to be a very tiny uppercase J above it; also is the fact that Caritas' face and head appear to be more of a "fleshy", real thing, whereas the Mask of Verity is clearly a metal construction. **The name of the Mask of Verity exists because Verity sounds like a portmanteau of "virtue" and "charity", both of which are clear aspects/themes relating to Caritas. Also because verity, which is a real word, meaning "a true principle or belief, especially one of fundamental importance." While a fundamentally important truth may connect to Caritas, perhaps referencing the allegiance to the divine, it may also represent Jack Cherno, who is a determined character. ***It is also named the Mask of Verity as a reference to the Mask of Truth from the series "The Legend of Zelda." Similar to the Mask of Truth, the Mask of Verity has a design with a magic-looking eye prominent on it, and can be used to read the minds of others. However, the design similarity is (likely) pure coincidence, and the similarity in abilities was only added after realization of other similarities, to make it further a nod to the iconic Zelda item. ****In an even bigger and more unintentional bit of trivia, it is theorized that Zelda's Mask of Truth has a curse that turns whomever wears it greedy. The specific connection to curses and greed makes the fact that the Mask of Verity connects to Caritas, the Archangel counterpart of Mammon, the Hell Prince of Greed, even deeper. Gallery File:Jack_Cherno.png|Art by LAT Category:Characters